


Trouble AU

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [5]
Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Bard, M/M, Suspicious Thranduil, Taylor Swift song reference, Thorin is trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: It was Bard who introduced Bilbo to Thorin. Now there's trouble.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Trouble AU

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Wildest Dreams AU, Crazier AU and You belong with me AU.

“I’m sooooo fucked!” Bard murmured to his reflection in the mirror as he slipped out of his hospital gown to put on his t-shirt.

Today was the day he was being discharged from the hospital and Percy was picking him up to take him back to his trailer on set, in time for the continuation of the project. Which the producer and director happily held on hold just for him.

“You keep saying that,” Percy’s voice said in the other room, while he waited on Bard to finish. Ever since Bard told him about his feelings for Thranduil two days ago, he had been throwing shade at him for not having the courage to just tell the platinum-blonde the truth, despite the fact that he already has a boyfriend. “And I don’t see the world ending around us because of that,” he added in a dry tone.

“Because in my world, I really am fucked, Percy, like a fish out of water.” Bard replied as he came out of the bathroom while sliding on his jacket. “I mean going back on set is torture, but now I can’t even pull out of the contract because the producer and director were so kind to wait on me. What more could be worse?” he shrugged. “What more than living through a freakin’ love scene with Thranduil?”

He packed his toiletries into the small bag Percy brought for him.

“Hmm yeah well as much as that is true—and I feel for you—the worst thing than being in a love scene with your crush, is having to deal with Thorin who recently proposed to him.”

Bard almost doubled over as the words punched him right in the stomach. ENGAGED…

Thranduil was engaged to Thorin Oakenshield. No that couldn’t be right.

“Wha?” he looked to Percy as he schooled his emotions back down. “Yeah you heard me right. They’re engaged and Friday they’re having a party to celebrate,” Percy added, a serious look on his face. “Look, Bard, I know this isn’t easy for you. I know, believe me, I do. But you’re always going to suffer if you don’t do something about your crush on Thranduil. The man practically said yes to Thorin because he sees a future with him, so that would mean that he doesn’t think of you the way you think of him and that is all the signal you need to try and move on.”

Bard sighed. As much as it pained him, he knew that Percy was right; he had to move on. As much as he wanted Thranduil to belong with him, he knew that it was not possible. Thorin was the better man and there was nothing Bard could do or say rather than congratulate them and wish them all the best without any ill-intentions.

So he began now; “You’re right, Perc, thank you.” He hauled his bag over his shoulder and they both made for the door. “Let’s get this over with.”

By the time Friday came around, the project was almost done.

Bard had given his all to cover up lost time and his performance was stellar for every scene as he took it like a champion. Thranduil was glad to see him recovered and Thorin had invited him over for drinks after every shoot, building a good solid friendship between each other that had Bard realising why Thranduil said yes to the actor’s proposal.

So, he showed up dressed to the nines at Thranduil’s mansion on Friday evening, still battling his love-struck demons every time he saw or was around Thranduil, and made his way inside as the party was in full swing. He mingled with a couple of friendly faces from previous projects, avoiding any string drink should it give him courage to yell out his feelings for the platinum-blonde and he made his way over to the happy couple to congratulate them once more.

“Thank you, Bard, we’re so glad you could make it,” Thranduil said after hugging him hello and Thorin shook his hand. _So fucked_ , Percy mouthed to him when he passed by with a glass of champagne as Bard nibbled on a snack. And yes, he really was because Thranduil wore a lovely long white robe that dragged after him on the soft grass, hair let down behind him and there was a silver circlet adorning his head as though he were royalty.

“Yeah well, of course I m-made it. I wouldn’t miss you for the world.” He replied dreamily, before realising his mistake. “I mean, _this_. I wouldn’t miss _this_ for the world. Not you. No,” he struggled, as Thorin raised an eyebrow. “I mean I wouldn’t miss you for the world of course, but what I meant to say was that I wouldn’t miss _your_ engagement party for the world.”

Yeap he was _so fucked._

“I’m sorry. I must have had too much to drink,” he lied, face going red from embarrassment as Thranduil chuckled his mistake off, realising what he was saying. At first, he thought it was their friendliness but after the kiss on set before the incident, Thranduil had felt something spark between them. It left him in a daze for a while and in fear of it amplifying he went over to visit Bard at the hospital to get it out of his system and see if he really was affected.

It turned out to be the worst idea, because he found Bard sleeping and in his sleep, he was talking—no—more like moaning. _“Mmm Thran.”_ The way he breathed out softly as he puckered his lips and his fingers gripped the sheets tightly. _“I love you… I’m so in love with you.”_ His confession made it all the worse, reaching straight for his heart and squeezing hard. _“I’m all yours to have. Yours to keep. Do as you please with me, use me, Thran. Use me how you see fit.”_ The way his voice went deep all of a sudden, a hunger filled within it. _“I belong to you.”_

And it was too much for Thranduil to bear.

“Bard….” He whispered as he gently shook him against the hospital bed. “Bard wake up. Come back to me…”

Then Percy walked in and he took that chance to leave.

Now, looking at Bard so happy for him made his heart ache. He wondered if what Bard said was really true or perhaps the dream was enough.

“How about we take care of that.” Thorin broke in, placing an arm around Bard’s shoulder as he chuckled. Thranduil kissed him on the cheek and was off with Percy to check on his guest before he would return.

“We wouldn’t want you embarrassing yourself in front of our guests now,” Thorin said as he led Bard over to the bar where he requested the bartender to get him some ice water, while he seated Bard on the stool. “Thanks, Thorin, bu—” Bard tried to say but Thorin shook his head and handed him the glass of water with ice. “Nonsense, Bard. It’s the least I can do, after enduring through the love scene between you and my beloved fiancé,” he said with a chuckle, missing the panicked look flash across Bard’s face.

Bard swallowed his drink and set the glass on the table. The last thing he needed was a reminder of what occurred on set. “Ah, yes, well… sorry about that.”

But Thorin wasn’t about to let it go. “Nonsense, Bard. It’s just acting, and you’re very good at what you do.” He leaned closer and whispered, “Besides… I get all the glory when the project is over.” He laughed and Bard felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Thorin’s hands on Thranduil’s ivory skin. How on earth can he move on from this?

“Excuse me,” he muttered, sliding off his seat. “I have to go to the restroom.”

“Sure thing,” Thorin answered, getting up too. “I’ll just check on the guests.” Then he was off in the opposite direction where Bilbo was.

“I get all the glory when the project is over…” Bard spat as soon as the actor was out of earshot. “All the damn glory, yeah fuck my life.” He stormed away, uncaring where he ended up because he couldn’t stop the images of Thranduil moaning out for Thorin like he did for Bard on set. How silky his pale skin felt as his hands gripped his hips gently, pretending to trust up against him. There was no way he was getting over Thranduil, not anytime soon.

He walked around the mansion to scold himself for being jealous, walking up the stairs, as the familiar feeling of nausea threatened to take over but that was put aside when he realised he didn’t know where he was going anymore. He must have been so distracted that he ended up in a hallway with six doors on either side. He checked his watch; it was almost ten p.m. He had been aimlessly wandering about for the past ten minutes, just lost in his thoughts.

He was startled when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to see who had sent him a text.

‘Hey, where are you and Thorin?’ then another one came through; ‘You okay? I’m worried you might leave without talking to me.’ – Thran.

The messages were from Thranduil and he second one sounded worried like he had been when Bard left the premier abruptly.

‘Hey, was looking for the restroom. Left Thorin at the bar. I’m on my way back.’ He quickly sent and went for the first door to his right, hoping to find the hallway with thestairs.

But to his surprise, he found that the nausea was gone, replaced by a new feeling as he stared in shock at the scene unfolding before him; there was Thorin Oakenshield, pounding away up Bilbo Baggins’ ass, in a rather compromising position on a very large bed. Fucking Bilbo Baggins – nice, quiet guy, so innocent, Bard thought. But he was wrong, because here he was getting banged by Thranduil’s beloved fiancé; Thorin-fucken-Oakenshield, on the night of their engagement party.

_He_ was sooooo fucked.

They didn’t notice him at first, but then, Bilbo turned his head towards the door to bare his neck to Thorin, spotting a frozen Bard at the doorway. “Ah, Bard!” He cried out in alarm, derailing Thorin’s momentum before he too looked over at the door and muttered, “OH SHIT!”

“Bastard!” Bard barked as he launched himself at the two men, throwing a punch at Thorin, causing him to slip out of Bilbo and tumble over the bed. Bilbo yelped and wrapped the bedsheets around his waist while Bard lifted Thorin by the neck and shoved him across the room. “Shit, Bard, I’m sorry man. This isn’t what it looks like!” Thorin tried to explain, raising a hand up to protect himself as the actor threw himself at him, raging with anger.

“You fucking twit! Fucking bastard, how could you do this to Thran?!”

Thorin stumbled back against the open window and fell through it as he wildly grabbed at the curtain, leaving him to hang outside where the rest of the party was going on in the back garden. Immediately there were shocked gasps from the guests below and Thranduil frowned upon the shocking display of his naked boyfriend hanging by the curtain while Bard yelled profanities at him.

“Oh my god, Thorin!”

“I’ll fucking kill you, Oakenshield! Get back up here!” the actor continued to yell, grabbing the curtain and hauling it up with all his strength.

Thranduil ran through the crowd and made for the mansion while someone called the police and others took videos of the incident. Thorin kept apologising but Bard was cursing at him, Bilbo in the background, looking for his clothes. “Bard!” Thranduil burst into the bedroom and immediately went to the window, catching a glimpse of a half-naked Bilbo before he placed a hand on Bard’s arm, half-leaning out the window to help him. Bard pulled back to look at him, but he never let the curtain go.

“What the hell is going on? Why is Thorin hanging outside the window and naked?!” the platinum-blonde questioned angrily as he tried to help Bard with the curtain. “Are you fucking serious right now, Thran? He’s fucking naked and so is that little shit, Bilbo!” Bard bit out at him, causing him to flinch and let go of the curtain. “HEEEEEEEY NO!” Thorin yelled out from below to get their attention on him. If he fell, he would land on the spikey plants below.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was casting a look at Bilbo over his shoulder to add up on what Bard was implying and it only took a moment for him to make sense of what was actually going on and why Bard was so mad at Thorin.

“Fucking bastard!” he yelled at Thorin, grabbing the first item he laid his hands on—a vintage alarm clock—from the nightstand, before throwing it down at Thorin. “You fucking cheating bastard! With goddamn Bilbo even!” Then he was moving away and looking at Bilbo who was now half-dressed and headed for the door.

“Get back here, you little slut!”

“Thran!” Bard yelled after him as he used the last of his strength to haul Thorin up and help him inside. “We need to get Thran.” He said, having seen his temper first-hand during a shoot one time, and they were both out the door with Thorin grabbing his boxers and slipping into them. Thranduil ran after a ducking Bilbo, throwing small yet solid items at him as he yelled how much he hated his guts for what he did, until he cornered him in the kitchen just as Bard entered on the other side with Thorin behind him.

“Thranduil, babe.” Thorin called as he stood between the platinum-blonde and a terrified Bilbo. “Fuck you, Thorin. How could you do this to me?” Thranduil spat, briefly turning around to open a drawer.

“Oh shit, Thran…” Bard crossed the room fast as he saw him pull out a _knife_. He managed to close the short distance with one stride and put his hand on Thranduil’s as the blade pressed between his shoulder and chest. “Ugh—Thran, please…” he pleaded softly through clenched teeth, “Don’t do this, you’re better than this. Please.”

And Thranduil crumbled against him, crying into his chest. “I got you. I’m right here, okay,” Bard whispered against his head, his heart breaking all over again as the platinum-blonde shook in his arms.

“Thra—” Thorin tried to speak but he cut himself off when Bard shot him a deadly look that clearly meant ‘fuck off’. Then everything that followed, was a blur as the police entered and the paramedics, shortly after discovering that Bard had taken the blade between his shoulder and chest.

The scandal was all over the internet the next day and Thorin was long gone with Bilbo, terrified to look Thranduil in the eye or face the wrath of Bard.

Bard stayed the entire time comforting Thranduil, holding him in his arms until he passed out from all the crying. He turned their phones off and didn’t bother turning on the television, knowing very well that the news of the scandal would upset him once again, feeling guilty himself that he had been the one to introduce Thorin to Bilbo in the past. He should have known that Thorin was trouble, yet, he trusted Thranduil to handle things because he chose to date him.

Now look where it got them.

**Author's Note:**

> Bard is me hero!
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
